Voices
by Valina
Summary: Part of the 50kinkyways meme on LiveJournal. Prompt #23, Phone/voice sex.


It was something that they did often. More often in fact, than the real thing. It just seemed easier that way, they could actually get _away _with doing it more often. It was still hard for them to be in the same room together, yet somehow, the telephone was a nice compromise.

Zim would tell him exactly what to do, and he would do it. From the first time they had led into this, the alien knew Dib's physique, knew to tell him where to touch, knew the names of everything. It made the human wonder what sort of things he had been doing over in his base, but he wasn't going to ask and risk make things even more awkward between the two.

"Take off your shirt," Zim said softly into the receiver. His voice had gotten a tad deeper in his aging, and Dib had noticed that when he wasn't yelling, it had a beautiful, almost sultry ring to it. The human was thankful that he had such a nice cell phone, one that had amazing clarity, so that it was almost like the alien was in the room with him…right in his ear.

That was Dib's favorite thing to do, close his eyes and just imagine that Zim was with him, doing all of this instead of it just being _his_ hand, taking in the sound of the Irken's voice. Along with whatever noises he had happened to hear as things progressed.

It had always been his sounds that would finally push Dib over the edge, and he would tell the alien every time, hoarse it out as he vigorously pumped at his erection, face flushed and sweat beading on his neck, '_Zim… please…noise, moan, pant, __**please**__._' It was always deep groans that would send him over, the kind that would cause his ear to vibrate if sounded right against it.

"It's off," Dib sighed, trying to relax further. He knew what was coming next, but he attempted to make it seem like it was all a new experience--it made the pleasure all the more intense.

"Good human," Zim purred, and Dib's eyelids fluttered as the warmth pooled in his belly, "Drag your nails down your chest, hard. I want to see the scratches at skool tomorrow." and Dib knew that he would too. He would force him into the bathroom and rip his shirt up to see that he had indeed marked himself, and if he didn't, Zim would do it right there for him, no matter who might be occupying the neighboring stalls. Although Dib was one for pain, it was different when you were doing it to yourself.

He complied, though, using his right hand and digging his mostly blunt nails into his shoulder before dragging them downwards diagonally. He hissed through clenched teeth that ended in a soft moan at the pain and pleasure that assaulted him at once, stopping just at the bottom of his ribcage on the right side of his body. In the dim light of his room he could barely see where the skin was red and irritated. He hoped he had done enough for it to still be there in the morning.

"Do it again. Make an X across your chest."

Dib obeyed. He now had eight marks making four X's over his skin, one for each of his fingers that wasn't his thumb. He sighed into the phone, resting it in between his shoulder and the side of his head as he got more comfortable against the wall on his bed.

"Good," the alien purred again, ignoring his own arousal for the human's. He would get his time, but he got off much more on knowing that Dib was obeying his every order and the noises that those orders made than touching himself, "Pinch your right nipple, roll it between your fingers,"

The human brought his hand up and rested it against his already heated skin, grasping the nub of flesh between his first two fingers, tweaking it and rolling it, not hard, but not gently either. He let out a small moan, still imagining that it was Zim's small hands doing it to him.

"That's it, good boy…" said alien hummed into the petite telephone he held in his hands, one that the computer produced for him--pink, just like everything else in his underground base.

Dib let out a resounding whimper at the sound of Zim's voice praising him, and he took in a breath as he pinched harder of his own accord in reaction to the sudden wave of arousal. His member pressed harder against the confines of the jeans he still wore, and he wished so badly to give it the friction it needed, but he wouldn't dare do anything without Zim ordering him to. If he found out he disobeyed…

"Trace your finger lightly around it." the Irken paused for effect, "Imagine it's my tongue…" Zim drifted off, imagining that scenario himself. Of course he had tasted the teen, but only twice to date, and they had been doing this for months now. He found that the longer they waited to be physical, the more intense the entire experience was, and it was much more worth it. Doing it over the phone had a wonderful way of building up the desire so that it was all released in one, usually hours-long, sex session that would end in the best sleep Dib had gotten in months.

Dib panted at the thought, arching into his own hand. His eyes were shut tightly now as he let the feelings take over. The sound of Zim's voice in his ear, the vision of him at his chest, sucking and licking at the sensitive, pink skin, and the feeling of the actual touch were all he focused on.

"I think that's enough now," Zim said idly after a few moments of listening to the human's pleasured breathing and enjoying every minute of it. The teen stopped, panting and flushed, resisting the urge to roll his hips into his own tight jeans at the painful arousal that was still pressing against them, "You may take off your pants now,"

Dib slid his jeans off after releasing the button and zipper. His erection, now freed, sprang back up to almost hit his flat stomach. The tip that was sticking out the slightest from underneath the foreskin was an angry pink. He resisted the ever-present urge to touch it, to relieve some of it's frustration, but he wouldn't do anything Zim hadn't ordered him to do.

"They're off," he breathed, eyes still closed as he waited for the alien's next command.

"Good Dib. Now…" once again, Zim paused for a bit of dramatic effect, tapping his chin on the other line, not that the human could see him, but it made for a good visual, "Run your fingers down your thigh lightly, like a feather, up and down."

He did, mostly using his blunt nails as his hand moved, starting at his boney hip, gliding downwards to touch his knee, then back up. Over and over, switching back and forth between both of his legs as Zim commanded, sighing into the phone as the tingles traveled up his limbs to intensify his arousal. The sound of the boy's increasing pleasure was like music to the Irken's ears; he wanted to badly to be in the room with him, to be doing what he was telling Dib to, but he knew this was for the best right now. Besides, he liked knowing that Dib wouldn't dare go against any of his orders.

"Zim…" he pleaded, sighing while dragging his hand back up his right leg, passing his painful erection for the tenth time, "Can I now…please?" the teen asked in the most pleading, helpless voice he could manage, his eyes shut tight in frustration.

The alien hummed into the phone, a mock thinking noise, "No," he spat, grin on his face. He waited for Dib's sound of exasperation.

Just like that, the human let out a groan that tapered into a sigh, his childish attitude coming back in a split second, "Why not?" he huffed. The aching pain between his legs was driving him mad, and he knew Zim liked it. Dib could have easily acted as though he didn't need it, and then Zim would let him continue, but because of his obvious desperation, the alien loved too much to make the poor boy suffer.

"Do not question Zim!" the Irken spat at the being on the other end of the phone, "Play with your nipples again, human," he was grinning now, imagining the expression Dib wore on his face. Zim figured now would be the perfect time to start taunting him with the sounds of his own pleasure, so with a soft sigh, he slipped his free hand beneath his black pants to toy with his own arousal.

While Zim tended to himself, Dib pursed his lips and did as he was told, dragging his right hand back up his flat stomach and barely toned chest to tease the sensitive nubs, rolling them between his first two fingers, flicking them occasionally. If it wasn't for the noises that started pouring out of the alien's mouth, the human would have grown bored fast. With each grunt, huff and gasp he heard from Zim, he reciprocated with his own aroused noise, imagining that he was the one touching the alien, wishing so badly that he _was_.

It dragged on for a few, long moments, before finally, Zim sighed, growing close to his release, "Now, Dib…"

And just like that, right as the last syllable passed the Irken's lips, Dib's hand was on his erection, stroking up and down almost painfully hard, yet at a steady pace, "Ziiiim," he hummed, panting now at his mounting pleasure.

"Good, obedient human," Zim stroked himself faster now, knowing full well that Dib wouldn't last much longer, especially if he made more noises. So he did. He gasped and sighed and generally made more of a fuss than normal. He was eager to release his own tension at this point, and he simply would _not _climax before Dib; he thought it as a sign of weakness, that somehow he wouldn't have as much power over the teenager.

Said boy let out a plethora of sounds as well, his peak building fast. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away, spat on it, then brought it back to his member, pumping fast. Dib let out a moan at the slick feeling as it coupled with the pre-cum that was beginning to trickle down his shaft, lubricating his hand further, "God, Zim," he panted. The teen was starting to tremble, getting closer and closer to orgasm.

Zim hadn't ever said his name, at least not yet. Dib was okay with that, knowing the exact mentality that the alien had; of course he would think of it as showing weakness, desperation, a position that he had absolutely no interest in putting himself in.

"Please," the teen sighed into the phone, and Zim knew exactly what he was asking for. He was right on the edge and wanted Zim to let out that deal-sealing moan to send him spiraling into a mass of shivering flesh.

Zim let out a chuckle in response, but sped up his movements for a split second before finally letting Dib put an end to his misery. The alien groaned, squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure as he waited for the sound of the human climaxing on the other end of the phone.

The teen called out the Irken's name in a huff, panting as his cum landed on his smooth, flat chest, almost cooling his super-heated skin. Zim finally released as well in response, letting out another, more high pitched cry at the intensity of the pleasure that coursed through his veins. Dib panted into the phone, catching his breath and coming down from the most amazing high, wishing that Zim were there to stroke the sweat from his brow and run his clawed fingers through his hair.

A few moments of silence hung between them, a certain amount of shame evident in the pause, before finally, Zim spoke, "I will see you at skool tomorrow, human. Be prepared to show me your marks," he said dutifully before hanging up his phone.

Dib didn't have a chance to reply before he heard the line go dead.


End file.
